The present invention relates generally to baseball or softball training devices, and relates more specifically to a device worn on a batter's lower legs to promote proper stride during batting training and practice.
The present invention is engineered to promote awareness in a batter of the direction of his or her batting stride, both longitudinal and lateral, the prevention of an excessive length stride and the development of a consistent, proper length stride and balance through muscle memory. This simple, yet effective apparatus is worn on a batter's lower legs, slightly above the ankles, during batting drills where there are incoming pitches, or practices using tees or soft toss.
An excessive stride causes a series of problems for the batter. An excessive stride negatively affects a batter's balance, hip rotation, quickness, weight shift, timing and sight of an oncoming pitch. Any one or a combination of the above problems can lead to the batter having a slow bat, a poor eye or a lack of power.
The result of a slow bat is directly related to stride length. Since the swing cannot begin until a batter's front foot is planted on the ground, it naturally follows that the swing will begin sooner if the hitter's stride is shorter, that is, if the batter does not overstride. The shorter the stride, the quicker the bat. A shorter, more compact stride allows the batter extra time to get the bat head into position and to get the barrel of the bat through the hitting zone. If the batter is restricted from overstriding, the hips do not slide too far forward and waste valuable time, and the front foot makes contact at the proper point with the ground and immediately promotes weight shift, hip rotation and balance. This sequence causes a batter to get the bat head through the hitting zone.
A stable head permits a batter to see an oncoming ball in its real perspective. Quite often, overstriding results in "excessive" head movement, which means a change in the batter's line of sight and in turn impacts the batter's interpretation of the speed and direction of the approaching pitch. By eliminating the time it takes to plant the front foot when overstriding, the batter's head moves less and stops moving sooner, allowing additional time for the batter to see the ball in its true perspective.
Batters constantly wonder about their lack of power, when some pitches seem to jump off the bat, but others barely get to the outfield. Again, the solution begins with the batter's stride. The myth that a higher, longer stride generates power is not correct. Actually, little power is generated by the longer stride in comparison to rotation of the batter's body and extension of the arms. Rotation and extension generate superior bat head speed, which promotes power. Being in an overstriding position places the hitter's center of gravity and balance low and in the center of the stride similar to a first baseman, which restricts hip rotation. Thus, the overstride creates poor rotation, poor balance, and poor bat head speed for the batter. Having the proper length stride allows the hitter to easily shift his/her weight to the front foot, thus creating a center of gravity over the front foot to allow the hips to freely rotate and generate bat head speed and power.
Over the last several decades, baseball players, coaches, batting instructors and engineers have been devising different techniques and devices which promote a proper stance, prevent batters from stepping out of the batter's box and prevent overstriding. As a result, there are numerous known devices for teaching proper hitting techniques to a batter. One type of device utilizes a pair of cuff members, one each being affixed on the ankles of the player. The cuffs are coupled by an intermediate member such as a chain so that the batter cannot overstride. Such devices have a number of drawbacks. First, known chains are not resilient, and consequently upon overstriding a batter's ankles and front foot are jerked back unnaturally as the chain is extended to its full length. Specifically, the batter's front foot and toes are moved out of position by the jerking action. Because the toes on the front foot are used as a steering device for a batting swing, similar to a rudder being used as a steering device on a boat, numerous problems result from the toes being out of position.
For example, if a pitch is approaching the inside part of the plate, the ankle and toes on the front foot are rotated to point towards the pitcher. This simple movement allows the hips to rotate freely, quickly and naturally. The arms are extended and the hands now have ample room to pull the bat head into and through proper position, making contact with the ball out in front of the plate and on the sweet spot of the bat. Together, rotation and extension are the primary mechanism for bat head speed, which is directly responsible for the batter's power.
If the batter's ankle and toes are jerked back unnaturally towards their starting position on an inside pitch, i.e., perpendicular to a line between the batter and a pitcher, the batter's stride leaves the batter in a closed position, and the batter's hips cannot open freely and rotate as described above. Also, the arms do not have ample room to pull the bat head into proper position, out in front of the plate. Consequently, the batter makes contact on the inside part of the bat, nearer the hands and away from the bat's sweet spot, and the batter gets "jammed" and hits the ball weakly.
The great hitters of baseball always refer to hitting as a science. To understand and master the science of hitting, the great hitters have expressed the need for a batter to have a superior ability to concentrate and stay focused. Before a batter steps into the batter's box, he must know such things as the count, and each time he steps up to the plate, the number of outs in the inning, if there are runners on base, if their team is ahead or behind in the game, the inning of the game and the opposing pitcher's tendencies and best pitch. All of this is important in order for the batter to have a good idea of the type of next pitch.
Once he steps into the box, the batter needs to stay focused and concentrate only on the rotation of the laces of the oncoming pitch. The rotation of the laces shows the batter the direction and the speed at which the ball is moving. If a batter is thinking of the situation or the mechanics of the swing, these distractions will lead to his/her failure to hit the ball with any consistency.
Distractions to a batter who is trying to concentrate on an oncoming pitch can come in many forms. In devices including metal chains, the chains are unnaturally heavy, especially for the smaller or younger batters, and distracts a batter from his concentration on an oncoming ball. This results from the extra weight felt around the batter's legs, which requires extra energy to lift the front leg and stride, compared to normal. Devices which employ chains, even plastic chains, are also noisy, and the noise generated during a swing further distracts the batter from focusing on the oncoming ball. This is true to most sports where a swinging motion is required, such as golf or tennis. As discussed above, it is critical for a batter to stay completely focused in order to be successful consistently at the plate.
Some of the above mentioned devices are designed for use by batters of all various heights, and therefore adjustable to various stride lengths. These adjustments and needed assembly are both time consuming and especially complicated for youth players. For example, in prior art devices a batter first needs to wrap and affix each cuff member to a leg, and then attach an elongated restraining device to both cuff members. The elongated device is fabricated from a plurality of links (metal or plastic), and have one or more removable links positioned at both ends which attach to the cuff members. Before the player fastens the device to the front leg, he must step up to the plate, get into a comfortable stance, spread the restraining device along the direct path between the ankles of the player and add some desired distance, for example six to eight inches, beyond the stance. At that particular point, the batter fastens the restraining device to the front leg. The excess amount in the restraining device is then placed out of the way by connecting it with another link towards the back foot.
The above-described assembly poses additional problems by assuming a player's comfortable stance is the same as their proper stance, and that a player or coach knows a proper stance for a particular batter. A proper length stance is generally assumed to be the width of the batter's shoulders, and a batter who is comfortable taking a wider stance will be overstriding if an extra six to eight inches, are added to the length of the restraining device. Also, a youth does not take as long a stride as an adult. A youth should generally take a stride 2" to 4" wider than his shoulders, while an adult of 72" or more would more likely take a stride that is 6" to 8" wider than his shoulders.
Still another problem faced by shorter players is the excess chain or other material which remains free after adjustment. This material can be tripped upon, even if the excess material is attached upon itself, since it will still extend to the ground for the shortest players. Moreover, known devices which provide for adjustment of the stride length tend to separate, break or slip to such that the permitted stride length varies during use, which does not promote a consistent, proper stride.
Other types of devices for establishing a proper stance and limiting a batter's stride are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,772 to Stratton, 3,815,906 to Hermo, 3,342,487 to David, 3,350,096 to Kile and 3,979,116 to Matchick, and either lay on or are fixed to the ground. A batter stands at and positions his or her feet relative to the device, and a pair of stops is positioned so that the batter knows where to position his feet. A batter's front foot is movable from the rear foot, and forward towards an oncoming ball, but not forward beyond a predetermined point. Some devices of this type only permit a batter to move the front foot parallel, but not laterally, to the oncoming ball.
These devices have an number of drawbacks. For example, such devices are rather complicated, cumbersome and include associated expense and time to assemble and properly set up. As noted above, such devices may not permit a batter to step laterally with respect to an oncoming ball, and thus are of limited effectiveness in teaching a batter to step inside with the front foot to hit an outside pitch, or outside to hit an inside pitch. Such devices can also present a safety hazard since they may not permit a batter to step out of the way of an oncoming ball which may otherwise hit the batter. Certain types of these devices are also not readily adapted for use by right handed and left handed batters.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can be used by baseball and softball players during batting practices, drills and training which promotes awareness to the direction of a batter's stride and balance, through feeling. It is important for the batter to be able to step in the correct direction for an oncoming pitch, whether the pitch is inside, outside or down the middle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide prevention of an excessive length stride and to develop consistency of the proper length stride through muscle memory.
It is another object of the present invention to be inexpensive and affordable by any one individual player.
It is another object of the present invention not to require assembly, and to provide an effective device that is readily portable. For example, the devices, of the present invention will fit in a user's pants pocket.
It is another object of the present invention to come in predetermined sizes for youth and adult players which would require little or no adjustments in determining stride length.
It is another object to provide a device fabricated from a tubular material to prevent abrasions resulting from continued use.
It is another object of the present invention to be extremely light weight, comfortable and unnoticeable when wearing the device in order for the batter to feel totally natural when standing at the plate, allowing him or her total concentration on the incoming pitch.